Battleon High: Road Trip!
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: School has finally ended, and what does the cast of Battleon High decide to do? Go on a country Road Trip is what! Follow the cast as they drive around Lore, pick up new friends, and end up in even worse situations! Collab fic now w/ Blade100 & Hazelstar!
1. Road Trip!

**ROAD TRIP!**

-

Disclaimer - DA owns Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya and Serras. I own Faust, Shiro, and Armour. Me and DA both own Felix, and Hazelstar owns Arcana. Blade100 owns Alex. All the rest mentioned, none of us own.

-

"SCHOOL'S OUT!!!" Screamed a hyper cat demon as she ran through the hallways. Her black striped arms waving all over the place, a huge grin on her face revealing her diminutive fangs. People who were exiting their classrooms stopped to stare at the crazy figure. Her neon pink shirt bore a giant smiley face and her baggy white pants glowed from the lighting.

"IT"S OVER! NO MORE STUPID TEACHERS!!" She slammed open the entrance doors and jumped over the small set of stairs but stumbled and fell face first onto the dirt.

"Ow ow ow." She moaned. She pushed up her black sweatband and rubbed her black and grey tail while looking at the golden yellow shoes that matched her eyes.

"Felix... What are you doing?" Felix looked up to find a girl with violet-brown eyes and long black hair looking at her. She wore a black dress shirt under a black sweater with a red tie and worn out dark blue jeans with black and white shoes.

"Nothing much, Rayne, just chilling in the dirt." Felix got up and dusted herself.

"Hmm, that's fun." A girl with long red hair and green eyes appeared behind Rayne chuckling. She had on a light green sweater vest over a long sleeved white polo and grey khakis and black shoes.

"Hey Lizzie." Rayne gave the new girl a peck on the cheek.

"Aren't you glad school's finally done with?' Lizzie hugged Rayne.

"I am!" Felix bounced up. "I just don't believe we finally finished this year!"

"Well, I don't believe _you_ have Felix." A short boy with spiky white hair and red eyes showed up beside her. He was dressed in blue jeans which were torn at the knees and a black dress shirt that was only half buttoned up over-top of a white shirt with checkered shoes.

"Yeah, didn't you fail gym and a whole lot of other subjects?" A tall guy with long spiky white hair and blue eyes stood behind Felix. He wore a blue and white polo with a black vest, faded black jeans and white shoes.

"For your information, Shiro and Armour, I only failed gym. Plus, what are they gonna do to me?" Felix wiggled a clawed finger at them.

"They could keep you at summer school." Lizzie replied letting go of Rayne.

"Psshhh, yeah right, lets go find the others." Felix started to go back indoors but stopped as she opened the door.

"Uhh, where are they anyway?"

"I think Trip and Blaze are at the back of the school by the fountain, Faust is probably with them, as well as Maria and Natalya." Lizzie paused to think for a moment.

"Last I checked they were at the cafe, and I have no clue where Arcana or Alex went off to."

"Oh okay, off to the back of the school!" Felix pointed forward and marched into the school, the others followed. Their school was quite big and had dark blue lockers with artwork on the walls. Once at the back they saw Trip and Blaze by a big stone fountain surrounded by a clearing where picnic tables lay and trees swayed over them. They also found Faust who was texting under one of the bigger trees.

"Hey people!" Felix popped in front of the two. Trip had short messy brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black graphic tee with ripped loose-fitting light blue jeans and black shoes.

'Hey Felix." Trip invoked. "I'm just talking to Blaze here about our summer plans." Trip pointed to Blaze. He had blond hair but it was always covered by a red bandanna. He had green eyes and he wore a sleeveless light blue shirt and black pants with white running shoes.

"Cool. I remember last summer we all went to the beach." Rayne joined in the conversation.

"So what did you guys think of so far?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing really." Blaze answered but before he could continue Felix interrupted.

"We still have to find everyone else!" She exclaimed " Faust!"

The being under the tree lifted her hand. She had on a white dress shirt that was tucked in with a thin black tie, a buttoned up grey vest and clean black jeans with black leather moccasins. She was the exact image of Felix, except for her much classier clothes.

"I'll meet you in the cafe!" Faust yelled before dialing a number to her cell. Felix gave her a thumbs up and ushered the gang to the cafe. Their cafeteria was pretty big since their school hosted a lot of students. It had glass circular tables with wooden chairs,and spotlights attached to the ceiling (thanks to a certain rich cat girl, the caf had been refurbished). They found the Despair sisters sitting and talking by a table close to a window. Maria had beautiful sea-foam green hair with crimson red eyes. However her sister, Natalya, had dark red hair and sky-blue eyes. Maria liked to dress in loose-fitting clothing usually accompanied by boots that went up her legs. Natalya on the other hand liked to wear tight fitting clothes with heels.

"Hey guys." Rayne greeted them. "How's it goin?"

"It's all right." Natalya responded. "We're just thinking about our summer plans."

"Yeah, I say we need to do something exciting." Maria added in.

"What do you have in mind?" Blaze sat down, along with the others.

"We need to do something new and adventurous."

"And can give us some knowledge. Fun knowledge, not textbook stuff." Lizzie spoke thoughtfully/

"Something fun!" Felix purred.

"There needs to be lots of food though." Armour mumbled.

"And we have to get out so we can go sight seeing." Trip commented.

"But we have to still be together!" Rayne inputted.

"Maybe Arcana has a suggestion?" Shiro wondered.

"What about me?" A girl with jet black hair and gold eyes pulled up a seat. She wore a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans, spiked wristbands, and black converses.

"Where were you?" Trip asked.

"Got in trouble with Ms. Kellpp."

"What did you do now?" Felix meowed.

"I got too sarcastic for her tastes."

"Anyways, we need help with a plan for the summer. Got any ideas?" Serras piped up. She had walked in just a few minutes ago early enough to hear their conversation. Just like Natalya and Lizzie (though Lizzie's hair was more orange than both hers and Natalya's) she was a redhead.

"You could go to the moon and collect moon rocks." Arcana replied.

"Seriously...?" Shiro blinked.

"No. Why don't go on a road trip?"

"That's not a bad idea." Rayne leaned back in her chair. "What do you think guys?"

"Yeah, there could be lots of opportunities and everything!" Lizzie remarked.

"But how we are getting the money?" Maria inquired.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezey! It starts with an F and ends with a T." Felix bounced in her seat. "Our rich friend Faust! Oh, how I heart her and her money!"

"Since when did you start speaking like a Fanfiction writer?" Rayne questioned.

"It's none of your concern how I learned to speak."

"Oh look here comes Faust." Shiro pointed to the door as Faust entered and walked up to them.

"Guess what.?"

"What?" Felix pondered for a moment.

"I just gained half a million US and Canadian dollars, 4.5 thousand Zen, 500 hundred thousand gold coins and 600 rupees from a deal I made." Faust flashed the peace sign.

"Puurrrfect." Felix mewed. " Cause we need some money for summer expenses."

"What kind of expenses? What are you going to do?"

"I'll give you hints!" Felix spun around.

"It goes on a road, uses gas, will have us crammed in the back, annnnddd needs people to stay up all night to drive."

"Uhhh, you're going on tour?" Faust lamely guessed.

"Yes, because all the bands from Battle of the bands decided to join together and start an ultra band tour." Rayne commented sarcastically.

"Well, whatever it is I wouldn't mind paying as long as I get to come along ."

"Of course." Shiro said.

"But there's still one thing." Faust crossed her arms. "You guys haven't told me what we're doing?"

"That's easy, we're going on a..." Felix interrupted screaming.

"ROAD TRIP!"

* * *

**Welcome to the very first chapter of Battleon High: Road Trip!**

**This is a sequel to the original Battleon High, but this time, there will be a few changes.**

**The most important one being THE TWO NEW WRITERS!**

**It's not just me (DA), Flame-tiger and Xenolord anymoer. This time, Hazelstar and Blade100 have agreed to join us!**

**So, enjoy yourself. Stick around cause with the five of us, the fic is guarenteed to be full of randomosity, new characters and hilariousness.**


	2. Passengers & Places

**Passengers & Places**

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip and Blaze. Flame owns Faust, Shiro, and Armour. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya and Serras. Flame and I both own Felix. Hazelstar owns Arcana, and Blade100 owns Alex. Everybody else, none of us own.

* * *

"So we're really going to do this?"

Lizzie bounced up and down excitedly in her seat. At the moment, she and all her friends were eating at a local fast food restaurant.

"Definitely!" Felix howled, dancing wildly in her seat and attracting attention from the other customers and the staff. She kept up her dance until Rayne pulled the lid off of her drink and poured the entire cup down the back of Felix's shirt.

Just like a cat, Felix hissed, leapt up from the table, and booked it to the washroom with her hair and fur on end.

"OMG IT'S FREEZING!" She screamed.

"Did she just yell OMG?" Aria, their friend and resident animal activist/lover asked, staring at the bathroom door.

"I find that if you want to lead a non-stressful life," Rayne quipped as she got up and threw her now empty cup into the trash, "You shouldn't question what Felix does. Instead, you should just ignore it or put a stop to it immediately."

"What she meant to say, was that she hasn't figured out an answer yet since last chapter's net-speak part." Maria said calmly.

"That too."

"Well, it's been less than a week." Natalya shrugged. "Kind of hard to get an answer as to why the writers would make Felix speak like that in a few days, isn't it?"

"Can we stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to the story?" Arcana asked loudly, looking up at the ceiling and glaring at the writer.

"Well sooorry." Rayne muttered, taking a sip from Lizzie's drink and shooting a look at her equally sarcastic friend.

"Anyways, yeah, we're definitely going on the road trip!" Trip cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Road trip?"

Every single person at the table turned too look, surprised by the sudden voice. Everyone except for Arcana, that is; she was so startled by the voice that she began to choke on her burger.

"That's right." Natalya answered, giving the choking girl beside her a few solid whacks on the back.

"You're... just... making... it... worse!" Arcana gasped, letting out a hacking cough between each word.

"If you're going to choke could you cover your mouth, please?" Lizzie asked cheerfully, covering her eyes as Arcana's mouth fell open showing everybody the half chewed food inside.

"What of it, Alex?" Rayne asked, though never taking her eyes off of the commotion in front of her.

Alex, of course, was Alex Dragonark. He had transferred over to Battleon High from Falconreach earlier on in the year. He wore black and blue clothes, and his black hair was swept over one eye.

"Oh, no reason." He grinned. "It just sounds interesting, that's all."

He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down with the group. Turning to the girl next to him (Safiria) he smiled charmingly, winked, and held out a trademark rose that he had whipped out from his pocket.

"A rose," Safiria said dully, looking skeprically at the rose. "In a burger joint of all places. Thanks Alex that's really... romantic."

"That's not what I would have called it." Shiro muttered, causing Blaze to crack up and start laughing.

She took the rose from him, giving the womanizer a plastic smile. With the same fake, overly cheerful smile on her face, she tossed the rose behind her with surprising force. She threw it so hard, that it smacked Felix (who had just returned from the bathroom) in the face.

"At least it was just a flower- BLAST IT! NOT AGAIN!"

Arcana had just managed to spit out her food... only for it to shoot right across the room and onto Felix's shirt.

Felix sprinted back into the washroom, screaming and cursing along the way. As she ran, she managed to knock over three small children, an elderly woman.... and the restaurant manager.

The manager slowly got back up, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"GTFO!" He roared, and every single one of the teenagers jumped p and ran as fast as they could out of the place.

"What is it with all the net speak?" Blaze wondered ducking as several different angry employees tossed chicken nuggets at her.

"So how about I join you all on the road trip?" Alex panted to Faust, as he dodged an open ketchup packet thrown at him by the manager.

"Whatever!" Faust cried back, jumping into Rayne's arms and narrowly avoiding the mayonnaise tossed at her by the kids that Felix had knocked over.

"AND STAY OUT!" The old lady screamed, waving a shaky fist in the air at them as the manager slammed the doors shut.

The restaurant was completely silent as the customers stared at the retreating teens, and then at the flabbergasted but furious staff members.

Suddenly, Felix came out of the bathroom. Her hair was standing on end again, but this time, it was because she was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Guys I think we should run for it.... I kind of broke the sink, and we should probably head out before anyone finds..."

She trailed off, seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"...Aw crap."

* * *

"Guys, do we have to take him?" Shiro asked. They were now all sated on Rayne, Felix, and Faust's couch as they had headed back to the Penthouse.

"I already said yes." Faust explained awkwardly, fixing her expensive clothes and picking the lettuce out of her hair. "And what am I supposed to say now?"

"Uh... guys?"

"Tell him he can't come!" Shiro whined. "Tell him there are too many people coming already!"

"Hello?"

"Why don't you want him to come, Shiro?" Blaze asked, glancing down at the shorter male sitting in between him and Armour.

"He cramps my style!"

"What style?" Rayne scoffed. "You have no style."

"...Guys?"

"Well," Shiro spluttered, "He shouldn't come anyways! I'm supposed to be the only ladies man around here!"

"But he's so much better at it than you." Armour commented.

"What the hell, man?" Aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side?"

"You _do _realize I'm right here, right?" Alex asked, watching the entire argument bounce around the room.

"Well why not bring him?" Maria shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... we all do consider him a friend, don't we?"

"I didn't know you cared, Maria!" Alex smirked.

He squealed like a pig and fell off the couch when Maria leaned over and slugged him in the jaw, a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Not to mention we need a guide." Serras added in.

Aria looked at her questioningly.

"What do we need a guide for Serras?"

"Well we need someone to show us around Falconreach, don't we?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO FALCONREACH!?" Alex gasped, sitting up from the floor.

Lizzie blinked.

"Well of course we would go to Falconreach! It's one of the three big cities in the area, and surprisingly, none of us have ever been there."

"But you can't!" Alex protested. "I m-mean, the scenery is terrible there. It's just so boring, and-"

"Don't you _live_ there Alex?" Maria questioned, looking suspiciously at the flustered boy.

"W-well I do, but-"

"And... didn't you tell us just yesterday, and I quote-"

Safiria cleared her throat, and deepened her voice to the point where she had a perfect imitation of Alex's voice.

"I love Falconreach more than any other place I've ever lived?"

"I do, but-"

"We're going." Arcana announced suddenly. "He's definitely coming with us."

She paused. "Nice impression, by the way."

"Thank you." Safiria smiled, her fangs showing. "Back to the topic on hand, I thought you hated Alex, Arcana?"

"She's right!" Natalya pitched in. "I thought you would have been the first one after Shiro to not want him to come along?"

"Pfft, I do hate him." Arcana smirked. "And you're right, I normally wouldn't have wanted him to tag along; but with the way he's resisting against the idea of going to Falconreach, there's got to be something there that doesn't want us to know about.

Realizing this, everybody let out a soft, realizing "Oh!"

An evil, satisfied grin replaced Arcana's smirk. She smiled maliciously and glanced at Alex, who had suddenly gone very pale.

"Cheer up, buddy." Shiro patted his fellow skirt-chaser on the back, suddenly feeling a lot more sympathetic to the other boy's plight. "They may be doing this to you, but think about it; on the way to Falconreach... hell, for the whole summer, we'll be stuck inside a car with tons of hot girls for hours on end, right?"

"But they all don't like guys..." Armour pointed out.

"Not to mention they're all taken." Blaze added in, smiling sheepishly.

The white haired boy and the brunette stared at the others. Slowly, they both let out identical sighs.

"Son of a b-!"

* * *

"-each chairs?" Rayne asked, looking at the two identical cat girls, a clipboard and a list in one hand.

"Check!" Faust yelled, stuffing the chairs into the back of the car. It was now morning, and they were packing so that they could all leave by noon.

Thanks to Faust's money, they had managed to get cars to drive in. Two cars, in fact: two oversized vans.

"I could have gotten us luxury vehicles." Faust told them earlier when the cars had pulled up. "But I wanted the real thing, you know? Hours upon hours of non-stop driving in a van crammed full of people and their stuff, with barely any room to breathe, never mind move; the real deal, right guys?"

She turned back to her two friends, and smiled.

"I knew you guys would agree with me!" She had cheered, completely mistaking the tears in Rayne and Felix's eyes as they had stared at the big vans.

"Cooler?" Rayne yelled.

"Check!" Felix gave her thumbs up, pushing the heavy box into the back of the van.

"SHINY!" Felix squealed, as she saw a penny glinting on the ground.

She bent over to pick it up, and due to this she missed the cooler sliding out and hitting Faust straight in the stomach.

"What's wrong, Faust?" The hyper cat demon asked innocently, blinking as Faust doubled over and fell on the ground in pain. Rayne bit her lip to stifle her laughter and checked off another item on her list.

"You okay, Faust?" Felix asked again, nudging the groaning rich girl with her foot. "You want to lie down? Just let me get the chairs..."

"NO!" Faust screamed, not wanting another accident. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine!"

"No, no, let me get it!"

Felix reached into the trunk to get the beach chairs that Faust had just packed, and as she did, Faust's life was flashing before her eyes; Felix didn't see that she was just about to knock over everything.

"You REALLY don't have to!" Faust shrieked, waving her hands frantically in the air. Rayne laughed as she watched her two friends banter back and forth.

Unbeknownst to them all however, it wasn't just Rayne who was watching...

* * *

"What are they doing?" The woman whispered, observing the three girls through binoculars. She was standing on a balcony of an apartment across the street.

"They're packing for their road trip, Flame." One of her companions piped up. She was looking through her own pair of binoculars at them s well, though she was considerably farther from the railing than Flame was.

Flame turned around to look at her friend and fellow teacher questioningly.

"How do you know they're going on a road trip DA?"

"Don't ask and I won't tell." Da smirked.

"But... I _did_ ask." Flame Tiger blinked.

"...Shut up."

"Can I ask why we're spying on them?" The third person, a man, asked curiously.

"Because Xeno, we need to know exactly where they are going!"

"Why, exactly?" Xenolord questioned.

"Felix failed my gym class!" Flame exclaimed, watching the three roommates in the parking lot heave all their possessions into the back of the van.

The three all taught classes at Battleon High. Flame Tiger taught music and gym, while Ms. Angel (DA) taught English and Theatre. Xenolord however, taught the most interesting (and most twisted) class out of all of them, for he was the 'Defense Against Dark Magicks, Omens, Hexs and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse' teacher.

"And Felix failing your class has to do with stalking the kids _how_, exactly?" DA muttered.

"We need to stop Felix's plans and bring her back for summer school!" She explained, turning to her colleagues.

"Why don't you just go and stop her right now?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Flame and Xeno asked her simultaneously. The two grinned at each other, before giving the other high fives and continuing their watching.

"So let me get this straight." DA said, crossing her arms. "You're going to follow Felix and those kids on their cross-country trip, and capture Felix so that you can take her back for her remedial courses?"

"Not just me!" Flame chirped. "_We_ are going to follow them!"

"We." DA repeated disbelievingly. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Flame, I know I'm your best friend and all, but if you think for a single second that I'm going to waste my summer chasing those kids, you-"

"Felix called you and all the other teachers stupid." Flame interrupted.

"That's nice Flame, but- WHAT!?"

DA tensed up, suddenly seething mad. She jammed the binoculars back to her eyes, and glared through them at Felix.

"I'm going to murder that girl when I get my hands on her!"

Flame snickered quietly; if there was one thing DA hated, it was being called stupid by anyone.

"You coming along too, Xeno?" Flame asked casually.

"Hell yeah!" He smiled evilly.

"Why?" DA asked. "Not that I'm objecting, but why are you coming? Do you have a score to settle too?"

"Nope."

"Wait, what?" DA stared quizzically at him, and Flame even turned away from her careful observations to look at him.

"I don't have a problem with them. I just want to help you guys."

"Meaning he's coming because he's creepy like that." DA whispered to Flame.

"Hey!"

Flame laughed as DA and Xeno began to squabble behind her. She put the binoculars back to her eyes, and watched as the rest of their friends (minus Alex, for they were going to pick him up when they went to Falconreach that day) showed up and began to load their own items into the car.

"Students beware." She murmured, focusing on them all as they got inside the vans.

"Because the teachers are going on a road trip of our own."

* * *

**You're up now Xeno!**


	3. Passengers & Places Evil Version

Author's (Xenolord) Note: Evil Teachers For the Win!

Chapter Three:

Passengers & Places (Evil Version)

* * *

Dark Angel, or DA to her fellow Battleon High teaches knew her as, looked over a check list as Flame, her closest and dearest friend, and Xenolord, their creepy, perverse companion, loaded the back of Xenolord's car with supplies and things of the entertainment kind, preparing for their trip across country to stalk a group of kinds like a trio of child p-

"-ortable Generator?" DA called, reading one of their listed items off. Xeno walked from the garage, lugging a medium-sized generator on his back.

"Checkers." He muttered, putting it on the floorboard of the trunk. DA made the apporpirate check mark on the list.

"Well... with that, all that's left is the Num Nums." DA muttered.

" 'Num Nums'?" Xenolord and Flame asked simultaniously.

"Yea.. food? Eatables... munchies?" DA Muttered again. "Whatever you wanna call 'em."

"Is 'food' seriously, THAT hard for you to say, DA?" Flame asked, rummaging around the garage.

"No. So, what's the plan, Xeno?" DA asked. Xenolord, like Flame, was looking through his garage for anything they may need.

"The plan is simple. We hit the road... I've already planted a tracking beacon on them, so..."

"Wait... two questions."

"What?" Xeno asked exhausted from the interruption.

"Where did you get a tracking beacon, and where did you PUT it?" Xenolord shrugged.

"Tracking Beacons aren't all that hard to make. They just give off a signal, and you set up a receive to show it's location. Like a GPS." He answered nonchalantly. "As for where I put it..." He laughed slightly. "Somewhere they'll never find it."

-With the Travelers-

"Uh, guys..." Rayne muttered. "Why is there an unusually large bulge in my pants?"

-Back with the Teachers-

"Rayne's PANTS!?"

"Oi! I hooked it to her DS! It looks just like her battery extension, she'll never know!" Xeno explained, waving the whole thing off. He continued with the explination. "When they stop to get a Hotel, we stop in the same place, get a room, and wait... when they arrive at their destination..." He stood, drawing a large, high calibre sniper rifle from a nearby pile of junk, hiking the behemoth onto his shoulder. "We take them out!" DA and Flame stared at him with a look of shocked horror. "Hey, DA, hand me that Rifle Bag, would you... been meaning to put this thing away for ages."

"You mean you're not gonna..."

"Gonna what?" He looked at the rifle. "Oh, OH, no... no no no no no... I'm crazy, not homicidal... No, just gonna put Daisy here away." He put the rifle into the bag and leaned it against the door. "That everything packed?" Xeno asked. DA did one final check of the list.

"Y... yea, that's it." She looked up as Xenolord picked the sniper rifle back up, stuffing it into the truck. "XENO!"

"What?! Falconreach has THE best shooting range in the country! I wanna see!"

"If you shoot ANY of the kids, I'll jam that thing up your rear and blow your colon out your mouth!"

"I'm not gonna shoot the kids! God, where is the trust..." He turned his attention back to the gun. "Should I bring the 2x scope... or the 10x..."

"XENO!" DA shouted again. "Now is not the time!"

"Yea... you're right... I'll bring both!" He smiled, ran back inside and came out with two rifle scopes, throwing them into the rifle case, DA facepalming the whole way. "Who's driving, by the way?"

"All of us. We'll switch every three hours. Xeno, you're first." Flame replied.

"Why me?"

"You're car." Xenolord simply shrugged and agreed, pulling his keyes out. The trio got into the car and they sped off, only mere moments behind the pack of kids they were following. As they drove, all that could be heard from the open windows was:

"WHY IS THE CARAMELLDANSEN THE ONLY SONG ON THIS CD!?" Came Flame's voice could be heard fix blocks down.

"Hey, sorry, Flame. You didn't let me get my CD's outta the house.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM WHEN YOU WERE GETTING YOUR SCOPES!" She looked behind her to see DA happily dancing the song in the back seat. "Don't encourage him, DA!"

"I love this song!" Flame, defeated, slammed her head against the glove box.

"This idea is starting to seem less and less intelligent the more I'm stuck with these two schmucks..."

"So, I'm thinkin' that we'll alternate myself, then DA, then Flame, then back to me, givin' each of us about... six hours of down time... Sound good?"

"Can I change CD's?"

"Sorry. Don't have any others."

"Can we stop and buy more at the next Music Store we pass?"

"Sure."

-Two hours and three music stores passed later.-

"You missed ANOTHER one!! What the hell, Xeno!"

"Oops." He replied with a chuckle, DA still dancing the Caramelldansen in the back.

"Okay, there's another one. Turn here... turn here... turn! Turn!" She shouted, as the store zoomed past. Slamming her head onto the glove box, Xeno grinned.

"Oops." He muttered.

"Xeno... I think I hate you." Xeno smiled at this.

"Yea. Yea, I know..." He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed slightly. "I love you too, Flame." Xenolord watched the car he'd been following pull into a resturant. "Flame... Now's you're chance... The kids are pulling into that resturant. I'll pull into a music store, DA, I want you to get out and keep an eye on them." DA's dancing stopped instantly, and she became quite serious.

"Check." Xeno pulled a drive through into the parking lot as DA got out. "Oh..." She muttered as she got out. "What do you two want?"

"Oh... uh... salad and a ice cream." Xeno replied.

"Get me a chicken sandwich."

"Right." She halfway closed the door, but reopened it. "Anything to drink?"

"Oh... I... I dunno... get me a Cherry Coke... I dunno, I'm probably not even gonna drink it..."

"I'll second that." Flame replied.

"Right." DA half closed the door again, and popped her head in. "Are we all paying seperatly?"

"Yea." Xeno replied.

"Right." Half closing the door again, she asked again. "Any table preference?"

"Not really."

"Right." You know what happened now... "Booth or table?"

"GO!" Xeno shouted.

"Oh, right.." She snapped her fingers, pointing at him. "Check, goin'." She ran inside.

"Ai chi wa wa..." Xeno groaned, pulling out into the road to the Planet Stereo across the road.

-Inside Planet Stereo-

"...I don't care what I get, as long as it's not the freakin' Caramelldansen!" She shouted, raking several CD's off the rack into a handbasket.

"Must be some kinda fetish..." A rather creepy looking woman with sharp red eyes and dark green hair muttered as she passed with a woman in an elaborate red dress with dark red hair.

"Hey, Flame... care to... ya know... NOT yell at the top of your lungs?" Xeno asked, reading a newspaper. He stared at the headline... "INNOCENT? Son of a-..." He read the report. "Hey, Flame, check this out... Remember that soldier who went bat-shit last week?"

"The one who killed her entire unit and commanding officer? Yea, why?"

"They found her innocent." He pulled the newspaper over so she could see. Flame did a read-over on the paper.

"Wow... talk about luck..."

"Yea... Anyways, you buyin' them?"

"Yes. I refuse to listen to the caramelldansen any more..." Xeno's phone rang. He opened it.

"Yes?"

"Guys.. we've got a problem..." DA's voice came over the reciever. "They're leaving..."

"How's that a problem? We've got the tracking beacon, remember?"

"What's the proper term... uh.. they're heading to your location..."

"Yea... that is a problem. Hide." He told Flame, who ducked behind one of the music stands.

"So... how do we get out of this, then?" Flame muttered.

"Do me a favor, would you?" Xeno asked.

"What?"

"Can you tell me if they're any cameras looking at us?" Flame took a look around.

"One, but it's facing away."

"Good." Xeno ginned, taking a peek around the corner, watching Maria, Natalya, Rayne and Lizzie walk into the music store. He crept around the side of the shelf, where a red box sat. Taking hold of the red bar on the box labeled "FIRE ALARM" he grinned once more to Flame. "Watch... and learn." He pulled.


	4. The jailed taco extortion

Disclaimer - I'm too lazy to put one so why dont you go back and read the other's?

* * *

"That looks like a good place to get some decent music." Natalya pointed to a petite music store. It was a square blue building with an old rock vibe and huge windows revealing the many selections of cds inside.

"Let's check it out." Rayne proposed as the four entered through the clear door. The tetrad immediately went to the closest rack and examined the cds.

**RIINNGGG TA RIINNGG TA RINNGGG**

"What the hell!" Maria winced. "What joker pulled the fire alarm!"

"Who cares, just get outta here before we get trampled!" Rayne shouted over the blaring alarm and panic shouts.

"Hurry before the sound pops our brains!" Natalya exclaimed as they filed through the door.

"Oh my god, my ears are ringing." Lizzie commented as soon as the four were out of the shop. "Call the others and tell em to pick up us before more havoc happens."

"On it." Maria started to dial her cell.

* * *

"That was close." Xeno exhaled as he pushed open the red emergency door.

"Lucky for us no one was watching." Flame held out a peace sign.

"Not so fast!" Xeno and Flame spun around. A tall gruff looking man wearing a blue policemen uniform was smacking a black baton against the palm of his hand. His hair was cut into a buzz cut and he had a zappa moustache.

"One of the shop's undercover employees that was suppose to look out for shoplifters caught you two pulling the alarm. Now, I don't know what they do where you're from but over here you get to visit a dark and scary place. Book em!"(I always wanted to say that ^^) The man pointed to the "criminals" and out of nowhere two huge guys appeared.

"Xeno, for the one phone call, could you call DA?" The bulky guys seized them by the arms and started to drag them away.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Easy, I wanna get some pizza!" With that the two teachers were thrown into the back of a white police van.

* * *

"I'll take you to the candy shop! DO DA DO DA!" Felix listened to her headphones while swaying side to side.

"Felix, do you know what that song is about?" Lizzie questioned her.

"Sure I do! It's about yummy candy like gum drops and lollypops!"

"Ummm... not quite.." Maria stated.

"Then what's it about?" Felix titled her head.

"Welll..." Rayne whispered something to Felix. Felix's eyes turned to huge saucers and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"EEWW EWW EWWW!" she exclaimed.

"That's why its important to read between the lines." Alex chuckled.

"Ehh, not so much noise I almost hit another car." Armour swerved(sp?) as a car honked its horn.

"Christ on wheels!" Arcana yelled. " Are you sure you can drive!"

"Yeah, I got my license a week ago."

"Oh boy I feel real safe." Rayne mumbled.

**ding ding ding**

"Ahhhh we almost outta gas." Armour took the nearest exit out of the highway and pulled up by a truck stop.

"Here, you guys go and get some food. I'll fill up the gas."

"Sure thing." Shiro responded as they all got out of the car. Luckily the corporate people had the brilliant idea to build restaurants and food joints where a gas station was. The gang saw a lively taco place with festive Mexican decorations everywhere and decided to eat there. La Cucaracha was playing happily in the background as the group minus Armour entered the joint.

"Yum Mexican! I'll go get the food." Faust headed for the cashier as the others sat down near the windows.

"Where we planning to go?" Natalya pondered. The group had just started to travel, going to interesting but minor places.

"I thought were heading to Falcon Reach?" Serras answered.

"How bout we don't" Alex commented.

"Why not?"

"No reason, there are just more interesting places to go to." At that moment Faust and Armour came back to joined the group. Faust held armfuls full of delicious food and placed them down on the table.

"Finally some grub!" Felix immediately grabbed the nearest taco.

"Back to the question. Why don't you want to go to Falcon Reach?" Maria re-asked between bites of her food.

"We need to go there anyway because I made a map!" Lizzie interrupted smacking down a neatly drawn map of the route they were taking.

"I suggest we follow the map." Trip sweat-dropped. "You know how Lizzie can get about these things." She whispered the last part to Rayne who in return nodded.

-Meanwhile-

"Uhh DA, Flame and I are in a bit of a situation." Xeno spoke into a pay phone while Flame eat pizza in the background.

"What kind of a situation... where the heck are you guys by the way?"

"That's the thing, me and flame we sort of ... how should I put this got caught pulling the fire alarm and now we're in jail."

"YOU'RE IN JAIL!"

"Yes, could you bail us out?"

"GAH!"

"Hello? Hello?" Xeno bashed the pay phone but all he could hear was the dial tone.

Note: Sorry it took so long ...and its also short T-T but so many things happened


	5. To Falconreach We Go!

**To Falconreach we go**

Sorry it took me so long guys, I had some writer's block issues and other stories I needed to finish. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, Blaze, and partially Felix. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame-Tiger the rest of Felix, and she also owns Faust, Shiro, and Armour. Hazelstar owns Arcana; Blade100 owns Alex, and all the rest we do not own.

* * *

It was night. The stars in the sky shone weakly, illuminating the world from above. Down below however, in a certain part of Lore on a certain road it was nearly pitch black. There were no street lights brightening the way, and the only lights came from the headlights of the two rented vans that drove quite close to one another and the car that drove not quite as close behind them.

We'll get back to that third car soon though. For now, let's take a look at what's happening in the vans, shall we?

Inside both vans, it was dead quiet. It was the middle of the night after all, and so all of the people in both vans were asleep, save for the drivers themselves.

In one of the cans however (the one that Maria Despair currently held the wheel of) it was somewhat louder than the other van. As mentioned above, all were sleeping except for the driver, but there was someone else awake other than Maria. It was this person that was making the majority of the noise. From them, there seemed to be a constant stream of high-pitched chinks, and other sounds like an alarm bell, slamming sounds, and slapping effects.

Because Maria was focused on the country road before her, she didn't hear it immediately. The others, being asleep, didn't hear it either. But the person making the noise _didn't_ notice at all. She was too busy. Soon, she began to mutter quietly to herself. She was saying a single word, but after she became more and more frustrated, she repeated the word over and over, louder each time. Soon they reached their highest point, until they screamed at the top of their lungs-

"**OBJECTION!"**

With her arm outstretched, finger pointed accusingly at nothing in particular, she smiled as they finally saw what she wanted. That triumphant grin stayed on their face... until they were hit very, _very_ hard in the head.

"OW!" She screeched, clutching at her skull with one hand in pain. Through watering eyes, she glared at their attacker.

"RAYNE!" WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR?"

"You woke me up Felix!" Rayne snarled, squinting at her friend, her eyes still blurred with sleep.

She had been resting with Lizzie curled up against her side. She had been sleeping quite soundly until _someone_ smacked her across the face, their outstretched finger almost jabbing her in the eye.

"What the heck are you doing, anyways?" The recently awoken girl mumbled, rubbing at her eyes vigorously to try and wake herself even further.

"I was playing on your DS!" Felix explained, holding up the currently closed portable console in one hand.

"...How did you get that out of my pocket?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

There was something in Felix's voice that worried Rayne about what the answer would be, so she avoided it, clearing her throat and instead asking what game she had been playing.

"Phoenix Wright!" Felix chirped, opening the DS and showing Rayne the dual screens, where the sprite of the blue-suited, spiky haired lawyer stood with his arm outstretched in a very similar position to the one the cat demon had been in but moments ago.

Rayne's eyes flicked between the DS and the smiling girl, whose face was illuminated eerily by the light of the screens.

"Felix," she deadpanned, "What have I told you about playing Phoenix Wright without asking?"

"...I don't know?"

"Felix. I tell you this every single time you _look_ at my DS, never mind play it. What have I told you?"

"Don't play any Ace Attorney games without asking." Felix grumbled, closing the DS and crossing her arms as she pouted.

"Exactly." The raven-haired girl nodded. "Now pass me that- I want to see what damage you've done to my case."

Still mumbling, Felix reluctantly handed the girl back her DS. Taking it from the cat-demon's hands, Rayne paused, eyeing her friend carefully as the onyx coloured platform touched her hand.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"Did you put anything in my DS?"

The shorter-haired girl shook her head.

"Nope. I only played Phoenix Wright, no Advance games."

"You sure?" Rayne cocked an eyebrow. "It feels like there's something in the bottom slot."

"Huh." Felix blinked. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face.

"Pass me that thing in the slot?"

Giving her friend a questioning and slightly suspicious look, Rayne nevertheless handed over whatever was in the second port of her DS over to Felix. Normally, Rayne wouldn't trust Felix with anything, whether it was hers or even Felix's own possessions, but the lack of sleep and the fact it was so late at night might have affected her normally good judgement.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Felix just smiled brightly.

"THIS!" She cried, rolling down the window and tossing whatever it was.

Rayne screamed like a little girl in horror.

"OH MY G-"

* * *

"-od damn it!"

DA was awoken by the sound of Xenolord's swearing.

"Whassamatter?" She grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to stare at her just sprung from jail friend.

"They took it out!" He growled the once blipping monitor now silent.

"Took what out?" Felix yawned, sitting up from where she had been slouched over in the back seat.

"The tracker!" The man exclaimed. "They took out the tracker!"

"Well, you hid it in Rayne's _**pants**_**." **Flame pointed out. "They were bound to find it sooner or later."

"**OBJECTION!" **Xenolord cried, pointing a finger at the fellow teacher. "I put it in her DS! Not her pants!"

"Have you been playing Phoenix Wright too, Xeno?" DA asked, oddly serene as she watched her two friends fight.

"Well, I did play one case when I snatched Rayne's DS earlier..."

"Never mind Phoenix!" Flame yelled. "Now that the tracker is gone, what do we do?"

"We're just going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Xeno replied, turning around and looking at Flame. "We're going to have to watch them at all times and follow where they go by relying solely on our eyes. Every turn they take, we take. Every stop they stop at, we stop at too. Every-"

"Swerve." DA interrupted.

"Well, I was going to say curve, but that makes sense too."

"No, I mean SWERVE! RIGHT NOW!" DA screamed, her voice rising to an ear-splitting shriek.

Xeno turned to look, and yelped as he saw the tracker careening toward the windshield of the car.

He swerved to avoid it, and in the process he ran off the road and into the forest that the road was by.

All of them screamed their faces off like little girls as they moved deeper and deeper into the woods.

"OH MY G-"

* * *

"-oing next?" Blaze asked, yawning and stretching out his muscles while looking into Natalya's eyes through the rear-view mirror. He and nearly everyone else in the car had been awoken by a faint sound, something that could have been screaming, but was probably from the radio.

Natalya, the driver of the second van, gazed at the blonde boy's reflection.

"We're going to Falconreach, of course."

"No we're not!" Alex yelled, bolting upwards so he sat up straight, waking up from his deep sleep the moment the elder Despair sister said the name of his hometown.

"Dragonark, you can make up any excuses you want, but it won't matter because we're going anyways." The driver told Alex sternly.

"Don't I get any say in this?" He whimpered, shying away from her intense glare.

"All the say you have on _any_ matter was used up a looong time ago," Arcana drawled, her eyes radiating an evil sort of radiance in the back seat where she sat.

"This is abuse." Alex sighed.

"So is being in the same van as _you."_ Serras shot back, turning around in her seat in the front to glare at the boy.

"What _is_ this?" He whined. "National gang up on Alex day?"

"Actually, yes." Faust replied calmly, pulling out her personal planner (she was a teenage business woman after all) and pointing to the words underneath the current day, proclaiming 'National Gang Up on Alex Day' in small but bold letters.

"...Damn." Was all he could say, sitting back in his chair with a loud _fwump._

"Hey, cheer up buddy." Shiro spoke up. "There is _one_ good thing."

"And that is?" The Falconreach native asked, looking over his shoulder to the other boy in the back seat.

"At least they aren't ragging on us instead!" The boy grinned, motioning to him and Armour.

"...Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Yes?"

"That was a _**rhetorical**_ question." The normally mellow boy snapped.

"You _actually_ know what that means?" Natalya goggled.

A muscle under Alex's eye twitched.

"...Natalya." He said, after a _very_ deep breath. "You... are a very cruel person."

"But, I must say that you're even lovelier when you're cruel."

Catching her eye in the mirror, Alex slipped a rose out of his pocket, twirling it between his fingers as he winked at her.

Too busy flirting with the older girl Alex didn't see Serras suddenly fumbling with her seat belt. Finally getting it to unlatch, she flung it off herself and twisted in her seat.

"Hell no!" She growled, lunging at Alex who, in turn, screamed (just like the others in all the other cars) like a little girl.

"OH MY G-"

* * *

"-rrrrrreat! We're here!"

After many hours, many stops for medical attention, and many little-girl like screams later, they all finally made it to the city of Falconreach, albeit being bandaged and bruised.

"That was a good Tony the Tiger impression." Aria said, impressed.

"Thank you. I am a tiger cat demon after all." Felix grinned.

"So, what do we do first?" Blaze asked, rubbing his hands together in glee and excitement.

"Nothing, we get out of here immediately." Alex said quickly, eyeing the town around him nervously.

"I say we go and find out what's making that wanna-be Casanova over here nervous." Arcana suggested the familiar evil gleam in her eyes.

Rayne shook her head, and when Arcana asked why, the sarcastic brunette replied with a single comment.

"It's always good to save the best for last."

"So!" Maria piped up, "I say we have Alex here give us a tour of Falconreach."

"And what if I don't?" Alex tried defiantly.

Maria just smiled sweetly. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, Alex (for once) resisted making a lewd comment. Instead, he just whimpered and nodded as the woman said in a sickeningly sweet voice,

"Then I'll castrate you with a rusty meat grinder."

Dropping him back on the ground, Alex dusted himself off, double checking his never ending supply of roses as he did so. Breathing deeply again, he started his tour, leading the group of fifteen around.

Falconreach was a bit similar to Battleon; same typed of stores, layout and in the distance a museum was looming over the town, clearly in the shape of a Guardian Tower that looked awfully like Battleon's but with a different structure. Just like Battleon, that Tower was a museum, built in the same shape of the town's Guardian Tower back in the Golden Age.

However, some parts were different, as to be expected. Store owners were different, their wares as well. The Main Street ran horizontally across the town, unlike Battleon's where the main street led to the Guardian Tower Museum. Most importantly, the _people_ were different.

Some people however, were exactly the same.

"Welcome to the Falconreach Inn!" The woman working there sing-songed. "Will you be staying the night?"

Squinting at the girl, Rayne's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. Before she could speak, Alex beat her to it.

"It depends," He said smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he offered her a rose. "If I stay the night, can I be in the same room as you?"

The blonde looked at Alex. Instead of slapping him or blushing (which was usually the two expected reactions) she just rolled her eyes.

"I see you're back in town, Alex." She said. "If that's a good thing or a bad thing though, I'm not sure."

"Ouch, Serenity." The black and blue clad boy clutched his heart. "That hurt."

"I thought it was you!" Aria smiled, snapping her fingers together as she voiced Rayne's thoughts.

Serenity peered closely at them and her eyes glinted with recognition. A toothy grin spread over her face.

"I remember you guys!" She cried. "From the Battle of the Bands competition last year before Christmas!"

"You've got that right!" Trip nodded. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"My family has owned this inn for generations." She shrugged. "So I have a job here. Did you know that most of the stores in this area are just like this; family owned for generations?"

"I think my own family has a business here." Aria peered out the window to the pet shop down the street. "My cousin and grandma run it, the last I remember."

"Hey, do you remember Reens as well?" Serenity asked them.

Alex's eyes lit up and he smiled and nodded slowly, stopping as Natalya leaned over and slapped him upside the head. Lizzie instead nodded for them.

"She has a job too, just down the street from here." Serenity told them. "Like me, it's her family's business."

"What about Nythera and Maya?" Blaze asked, missing the involuntary shudder that Natalya and Maria gave at the sound of the two names. Although it was not too noticeable, they inched away from each other.

Serenity, oblivious to the happening of the island trip the year before (for she, like almost all of them, had chosen to remain ignorant) shook her head.

"Nah," She said. "But I do know that Maya has a summer job working in the school library, reorganizing the books and whatnot. Nythera has a job too, working for that magic and science teacher at your school, but she and he are at odds right now so I bet you she's with Maya at the moment."

"That's great!" Lizzie cheered. "We can check in now, and then go and visit them."

"I think I'll pass." Aria said, "I want to go and see the pet shop."

"I want to finish the tour." Arcana interjected.

Maria turned to her. "I thought you've already been here before?"

"I have." The Darkovian student said. She smiled menacingly. "I just want to torture Alex."

"Why can't we just stop by my place, get my things, and high-tail it out of here?" The male asked.

"Because we're going to find out what you're not telling us, Dragonark." Armour grunted.

Serenity blinked at this, and realization dawned in her eyes.

"You haven't told them?" She said incredulously. "You haven't told them about-"

Alex would have clamped her mouth shut, but Serenity herself paused. Her gaze, which had been amused and playful, turned somewhat cooler.

"Actually, you know what?" She said instead. "Let them find out. And let _you know who_ find out too."

"The plot thickens." Shiro whispered, Armour letting out a booming **"Dun Dun DAH!"** as they all watched Serenity smile warmly at the group (excluding Alex) before stalking off.

* * *

After dropping off their bags in their rooms, ("No, Alex." Arcana snarled at him, "You can't room with one of the girls.") they split into three groups. One, consisting of Aria, Shiro, Armour, Faust and Trip, went to go visit Aria's family's pet shop, while another made up of Rayne, Lizzie, Maria, and Safiria went to go see Nythera and Maya at the Falconreach High Library.

The biggest and final group's objective was to finish the tour of the town. Other than Blaze (who went to actually see the city) the rest of them went to bother Alex.

Later on, they would all meet again, this time at Alex's home. There, the womanizer would pick up clothes and necessities before heading to the hotel, where they would all spend the night and the majority of the next day before setting off for their next stop.

The day went as semi-planned. The first group visited the pet shop, looking at the different animals up for sale (there were some creatures that the Battleon Store, which Aria's family also owned, did not have). While conversing with Aria's grandmother and cousins, they had a run in with Aria's pet giant spider, Thomas, who Aria scolded severely when the giant arachnid tried to bite Trip. After taking to make sure no major harm had been done, the redhead apologized for Thomas' behaviour, claiming that _she_ wasn't usually so temperamental, making the others wonder about what kind of childhood she had had to gender-confuse names on a giant spider.

The third group had not as much trouble as the first. Alex showed them the main street in more detail, the Guardian Tower Museum and the nature all around, all while being teased, plagues and harassed by his group (excluding Blaze)

It wasn't until the second group (who had stopped by a local cafe to get a drink) got to the school did anything of extreme interest occur.

* * *

"Hello?" Rayne called out, entering the library.

Lizzie slapped her shoulder.

"Rayne!" She scolded, "You're supposed to be quiet in a library!"

"Liz, no one's here but us." Maria pointed out.

"No offense, but who would be in a school library during the summer break anyways but the workers?"

Suddenly, Maya appeared from behind a bookshelf.

"Welcome to the Falconreach high school library!" the brunette said breathlessly. "We're currently closed right now, so please come back during September..."

"We just came to visit you." Lizzie grinned. Maya blinked, and squealed in surprise.

"I remember you now!" She cried, coming closer to the four. "You're from the Battle of the Bands competition!"

"That's us!" Maria grinned broadly. "Speaking of Battle of the Bands, where's your little lover-girl?"

A red flush crept up from the librarian's collar, staining her neck and face red.

"W-what makes you think that N-Nythera's here?" She stammered.

"Well..." The sea-foam green haired woman leaned over, eyes twinkling devilishly as she stopped moving, her face but a foot away from the book keeper's.

"I know a hickey when I see one, Maya." She leered. "Not to mention your glasses are crooked, and that shallow breathing and messy outfit tells it all."

Maya flushed even further. Smoothing down her rumpled clothing and even more disheveled corkscrew pigtails down, she fixed her glasses and pressed her collar down against her neck so the mark was hidden. "You can come out now." She sighed.

A moment later, Nythera strutted out in all her gothic glory. Even in the hot weather, her boots, make up, and dark clothing were still on, full length, and nearly immaculate.

"Nice to see you again, Despair." She sneered. Maria stared icily back at her. Safiria, Rayne, and Lizzie (as said earlier, choosing to remain in the dark from the events of the fateful trip) just smiled awkwardly as they watched the two powerful women fight through eye contact alone.

"Anyways," Maya coughed, "What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to drop in to say hi." Lizzie explained. "Plus, we're going on a Lore-wide road trip and one of the people going with us lives here in Falconreach."

"Really." Nythera responded boredly, never breaking her glaring contest with Maria.

"What's your friend's name?" Maya asked.

"Alex." Safiria said. "Alex Dragonark. Do you know of him?"

Finally looking away from Maria, both Falconreach students met each other's eyes.

"That pervert?" Nythera snorted. "Geez, Despair. I thought you would choose your friends a little more carefully."

As Maria and Nythera restarted their glowering contest, all the other girls ignored them.

"He _is_ a bit of a lecher." Rayne nodded, smirking. "It's no wonder he can't get a girl."

Maya looked oddly at them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

Lizzie's brow furrowed.

"Alex can't get a girlfriend anywhere. He told us he had no luck in Falconreach, and so far, we've witnessed his failure first hand in Battleon."

Maya's jaw dropped.

"That little...!"

"What?" Maria stopped and turned to Maya. "What is it?"

"There's something you should know about Alex..." Nythera, who had been half-listening to the conversation said as she walked over to beside Maya.

"The thing is..."

* * *

"Hi, Ben." Alex smiled at his legal guardian, who smiled back and let them all into the apartment.

"I'll make some drinks." Ben said, tallying up the numbers of the group in total before disappearing off into the kitchen area.

"I'm going to go pack." Alex said, winking at the girls and throwing a rose into the midst of them before her left. "Don't miss me too much ladies!"

When he had left the room, Rayne leaned in close, motioning for everyone to lean in as well.

"Guys, there's something you should all know about Alex." She muttered.

"He won't be coming with us?" Arcana looked delighted for a moment, but as Rayne glared at her, she sank back, muttering "joking" under her breath.

"What's wrong, Rayne?" Blaze asked.

"Well, you see, Alex-"

Rayne was cut off again as the doorbell rand, just as Alex re-entered the room.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "I just left something and I-"

His eyes widened as he saw who Ben had let in. "Oh creator." He gasped, trying to run back to his room.

Alex didn't make it one step before two things tackled him to the ground- two blurs, one blue, one pink.

The blue one hovered overhead, flying in excited circles, while the pink one lay on top of the wanna-be player, peppering kisses all over his face.

"I missed you so much!' The pink creature cried between kisses.

"Jojo... will you just... hold on for a minute!" Alex yelped trying to cover his face.

'Jojo' did as she was asked, sitting up straight on Alex's belly as the boy tried to regain some sense of his surroundings.

It was then that Jojo caught sight of the group. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the majority of them were women.

"Alex," She said, her voice dangerously quiet, "Who are these people? Why are they sitting in your living room? Why are most of them _**girls?"**_

"Um, Alex..." Rayne gaped, "Who _is_ she?"

Glaring at Rayne hard, Jojo snorted and got off of him, revealing that she was, in fact, a tiny pink moglin.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Jojo huffed.

There was a pregnant pause.

_**"GIRLFRIEND!?"**_


	6. Six

DA here. Um... I just want to apologize to everyone that this took so long in uploading. it wasn't Xeno's fault; This has been sitting there for over two weeks in one of my spare accounts. SO I just want to apologize.

*scuttles off before she can be attacked with torches and pitchforks*

* * *

Battleon High: Roadtrip

* * *

"Son of a beach chair!" Xenolord shouted, shaking his head, his hands still gripping the wheel of his car. Letting go, he looked over at Flame and DA. Both girls were unconcious, the car's engine smoking. "Man... I just had this thing tuned up..." He struggled to get his phone out and dialed the Battleon Automotive Association. "Hello... yea... Yea, it's Xenolord. Yea... I crashed again... Yea... okay... I'll be here..." He closed his phone and gave Flame a little shake. "Come on, Flame, wake up."

"Ugh... Ai ya... what happened?" She asked, the engine of the car wrapped around a sapling. "Great. You broke the car."

"You're fault."

"Was not." Flame retorted.

"Totally was! You told me to swerve and you..."

"You didn't have to over correct! You could have..."Flame shouted, hands above her head.

"Why did I wake you up first? Hell, why did I wake you up at all! I should just leave you here. The car's probably gonna explode in a few minutes and..." Xenolord stopped, looked at Flame, and the pair unbuckled their seatbelts quickly and got out of the car.

As they stood outside the smoking vehicle, arms crossed against the cold, they thought about what happened.

"Think it's gonna explode?" Flame asked, watching the vehicle. Xeno shrugged some.

"Dunno. If my car's gonna die, that would be the way I'd want it to." The pair paused for a few more minutes.

"Think we should get DA outta the car now?"

"Yea, I guess it's not gonna blow." The pair nodded and helped the unconscious girl out of the back seat. Jamming his elbows under her arms, he pulled Dark Angel from the car and drug her several feet away.

"Why am I always doing all the work?" Xenolord asked, grunting some.

"Because I'm a little girl. You expect me to be able to pull a human body from a car?" Xenolord paused where he was.

"I watched you heave a fat kid over a balcony yelling 'this is Sparta'! Don't give me that 'frail little girl' spiel."

"Okay, first off, he was not fat. He had pillows under his shirt. And second off I didn't yell 'this is Sparta', I called out heroically. Just like Leonidas." She corrected him.

"Same difference." He muttered. "You could help. Like... grab her legs, or something. Don't just stand there in the moonlight like a nymph, give me a hand." She started clapping excitedly. "Not like that, you nitwit, you know what I mean!" Flame laughed to herself and walked around, grabbing DA's ankles. "That's not really helping. Could you move up? Take the slack outta her butt?"

"What?!"

"Her butt! It's slacking, move up some!"

"Why me?!" Flame shouted.

"'Cause you're her friend. It'll look less weird if you do it." Flame rolled her eyes, set her feet down and shuffled up some. Her face flushed beet red as she grabbed around her upper thighs, DA's hips riding uncomfortable close to Flame's.

"I'm gonna kill you if she wakes up like this. Where are we taking her?"

"Roadside. Wait for BAA." He replied. "Ready?" Flame nodded. "One... two..."

"Is this a gang rape?" DA's voice came from between them. Xeno and Flame looked down, to see DA wide awake, her head looking around, still delirious from her sleep. From his complaints, Xenolord's hands had migrated to cupping her chest, and Flame's position only made things worse. "Should I start screaming now?"

"No... er... no..." Xenolord muttered. "This is a horrible... horrible dream... You're having a horrible nightmare... and if you just close your eyes, you'll wake up right outside the car where you fell asleep. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Okay..." She replied lully, closing her eyes one last time. Xenolord looked at Flame and gave her the 'get back to the car' motion with his head. She nodded, and they trudged back, placing her outside the car on her back softly. Xenolord quickly ran over to a pile of branches and muttered a fire spell, lighting the branches into a small fire. Flame ran over and opened the car, throwing things out, making it look like she was salvaging things. DA moaned some, sitting up. "Wow... it was just a dream."

"Hey, look who's awake." Xenolord muttered, walking over to the still groggy Dark Angel. He offered her his hand to help her up.

"Is this a horrible nightmare, too?"

"No..." Xenolord chuckled some. "Why do you ask?" DA swore a little and put her head down.

"Because my last horrible nightmare was so nice... I dreamt you two tried to gang rape me." Both Flame and Xeno's faces lit up some, Flame's going red. Xenolord laughed uneasily.

"I think someone's still a little groggy from the crash. Sit up and waken up some. You... you need to get that thought out of your mind." He helped her up and she started to walk around a bit.

"So, what happened?" DA asked, looking at the wrecked car.

"We crashed because Flame made me swerve..."

"You over corrected. It's your fault."

"Whatever..." Xenolord muttered. "BAA is on it's way. We should probably head to the roadside to flag 'em down."

* * *

-Roadside-

The Battleon Automotive Association tow truck pulled up around twenty minutes later. Xenolord helped the man hook his car up to the truck.

"Where are you three headed?" He asked as they piled into the truck.

"Falconreach out of the question?" Xenolord asked, climbing into the truck's cab.

"Sorry... I can take you as far as Osternia. There's a good mechanic there I know. He can take care of your car for a good price, too."

"Osternia it is, then." Xenolord agreed. Flame climbed in right next to Xenolord.

"Where am I gonna sit?" DA asked, staring at the full truck. Xenolord looked around, his eyes resting on Flame, a sick, perverse smile crossing his lips.

-Later-

"Note to self." Flame muttered to herself. "Kill Xenolord." She continued, as DA hung on, sitting on Flame's lap, her arms around Flame's neck.

"I feel unclean... and slightly turned on..." DA muttered, more to herself.

"Are these two... eh... you know... a couple?" The driver asked Xenolord.

"Nope. Friends. Fellow teachers. I just love torturing them." He smiled.

"You're a sick man, you know that? But I like it."

"Thank you."

* * *

-Osternia-

The tow truck stopped by the mechanic who took the car into his shop without haste.

"Yea, I'll have her fixed in no time. Come back and talk to me in like... two days. She'll be good as new."

"Two days!? That's almost forty-eight hours!" Xenolord shouted.

"Well... we can get you a rental. That should get you where you need to go."

"How much is the rental?"

"Two hundred dollar flat charge. Up to six weeks."

"Take it." Flame muttered into his ear.

"I'll take the car!" He shouted pointing up. Flame slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Dork..." She muttered.

"Here... lemme show you what we have..." He lead the three to his stash of rental cars. Xenolord and the girls perused the models until they found one.

"An El Camino?" DA asked, staring at the two door, two seat car.

"An El Camino."

"Why?" Flame asked as she studied the incredibly tiny car.

"Because it has four wheels, and gets us where we need to go."

"It's got two seats. There's three of us."

"Eh. You two can always sit on each other's lap again. I'll let you fight for who's on top."

"What happens when you get tired, Xeno?" Flame questioned, dreading the answer.

"Oh, that's easy. We switch. The person who's not driving sits on my lap." Both girls face palmed. "So, who's hungry?" He asked. Both girls raised their hands.

* * *

-Osternia Streets-

The trio trekked through the streets of Osternia, taking in the sights and, mainly, waiting for the rental car papers to be drawn up. Xenolord, in his metallic silver and gold coat, was refracting all sources of light which the coat came in contact with, and his matching pants only added to the refracting.

"I just noticed something..." Xeno muttered, hands in his pocket. The girls piqued up.

"What's that?"

"Osternia is well-known as the prostitution capital of Battleon... and I look like a pimp..." He muttered. As if on cue, a middle-aged balding man walked up, looking about rather sketchily. He tapped Xenolord on the shoulder.

"Uh... excuse me..." He asked. "How much for a party with your girls?"

"What?" Xeno asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you-"

"Hands up!" A voice called, red and blue lights filling the night air.

"OH COME ON! What IS it with me and cops today!?" One of the cops dropped Xeno to the ground and put handcuffs on him.

"You're under arrest for solicitation of prostitution!" He bellowed.

"Dammit! I didn't do anything!"

"You too, missy!" He echoed as another cop cuffed DA and Flame.

"Xeno, you're gonna BURN for this!"

"I was gonna say no! This is false arrest with no basis! I was going to turn that man down when you jumped me! No judge in his right MIND would hear this case!"

"I wouldn't be so sure! Book 'em, boys!"

"This is rediculous!" Xenolord muttered, as he was stuffed into the back of the police car. "You better bet your ass when I get out, I'm gonna sue you and this city for every damn penny they have!" He skulked in the back of the police car as Flame was placed in, and DA was shoved onto Flame's lap.

"No comment, Xeno?" Flame asked.

"Can't think. Too mad."

-Osternia Police Department-

Xenolord, Dark Angel and Flame stood before a judge as he heard the case.

"...So that's what happened, Your Honor." Xenolord spoke. The judge nodded.

"I see how this could be a misunderstanding. Very well, your two female friends are free to go. You, however, Mr. Xenolord, are going to have to stay for a while."

"Wait, what?!" he blurted. The judge shrugged.

"We can't get ahold of your criminal record. We'll have to get it before we can release you. You're not even registered to anything. I can't find a birth certificate, so, we're gonna have to hold you under suspicion of false identity. You'll stay in prison until we can ascertain your identity. Court ajourned."

"OH COME ON! EVERYONE HATES ME!" He bellowed as he was lead out of the courtroom, to a nice, cozy prison cell somewhere.

-Osternia.-

DA and Flame were returned to the mechanic where they retrieved their car and gear, re aquired the signal of the kids, and followed it out.

"Dammit... they're in Falconreach already... we'll have to hurry..." Flame muttered, starting the tiny El Camino.

"What about Xenolord?" DA asked, buckling in.

"He'll be fine."

"But... he's in Prison, Flame... you've heard the same stories I've heard about... you know... guys in prison."

"Xeno's a fire mage. He can hold of some bubba who wants to call him wifey, okay." Pulling out of the parking lot, the two girls drove towards Falconreach. Oddly enough, nothing interesting happened on the trip. Because I'm too lazy to write every turn they take.

* * *

-Falconreach-

"Okay... so they're all in this hotel... so I figure if we can check in, we have a better chance of seeing them." Flame muttered. DA stared at the mirror.

"That's okay, but..." She frowned, adjusting the dorky mustache she had on. "Why do I have to be the one with a mustache...?" She put her hands over her now flattened chest. "And why did I have to be the one to get her chest bound... I don't wanna be a guy..."

"Because they only had one, and it matches your hair color. Besides. Two grown women getting a room together is wierd. Besides, you're hair's shorter, and can pass easier. Now stop yer griping and let's check in."

"Maria! Wait up!" Flame's eyes widened.

"Besides, I dyed my hair." She added in quickly, turning to the man at the front desk. "Hi." Her voice changed to the stereotypical blond; think Paris Hilton. "Yea, hi, we're... like... looking to get a room for a few weeks... we're, like, on our honeymoon..." She pulled DA into a side hug. "And would like a nice room."

"Oh, of course!" He smiled, completely fooled by DA's disguise. "Here you are. Our Honeymooner's Suite. Have it as long as you need it." DA watched the figures of Rayne, Lizzie, Maria and Safiria pass behind them in a mirror.

"Uh..." DA began, her voice the same. Clearing her throat she tried to sound as manly as possible. "Thank you, my good man." Taking the key she grinned. "Do you have a Do Not Disturb sign, by any chance?"

"Why, yes, right..." Spontaneously, DA let out a roar and leapt onto Maria, pinning her to the ground.

"Who the hell!?" Maria shouted as she was tackled from behind.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" Flame shouted, pulling DA from Maria. "Honey, she's, like, a kid... not a grenade..." She smiled to Maria. "He, like, just got back from the war... he's seeing things that are, like, not there." Grinning wildly, Flame tried to pull DA away. Taking the Do Not Disturb sign, they walked to their room.

"What the HELL was that?! You looked like a pedo back there!"

"I thought I could just tie her down... I was wrong... so horribly wrong..."

"We're not gonna be able to capture them by brute force. This requires some thought..."

"You're right..." DA agreed. After a few seconds of Flame thinking, DA spoke again. "Bet know you're wishin' Xeno was here..."

"Shut it. I can think THIS much out... I hope..."

* * *

Ending Author's(Xenolord's) Note: I know it's not much, yo, but that's the sixth chapter of Battleon High.


	7. To Love A Moglin

Blade100 here folks! The best of the best! The elite of the elite! The…Well, you get it. First off, thank you to Xenolord, DA, and everyone else for bringing me along for this little adventure!

Secondly, yes, I am the Author of hit stories like A Rouge's Tale, Musicalfable, and Legend of the Stars. Let's rock!

I own me, Alex, Jojo, air, Dragon, me, you, pie, Alex, Dragon, you, Jojo, me, the sun, pie, the light bulb, Alex, me, Dragon, you, pie, Dragon, Jojo, and Star Wars….JUST KIDDING! Just Alex, me, Dragon, and Jojo.

* * *

**To Love a Moglin**

Xenolord had been resting in the prison for days now, and with his fire mage powers, was left alone for the most part. He sat in his cell now, on the top of his bunk bed, playing a harmonica and singing.

Where did he get the harmonica? We may never know.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows, but Jesus…"

"Get in there, kid!" the warren ordered, as Xenolord's cell was open and a boy tossed in.

"I'm INNOCENT!" he screamed.

"So, what you in for kid?" Xenolord asked from his bed.

"Uh…."

* * *

"BURN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the boy laughed as he set his entire high school on fire. "YES! BURN!" he screamed over the murdered bodies of his teachers and the staff at the school.

* * *

"…Littering."

"Really? I got arrested due to 'identity theft' or something. So what's your name?"

The boy looked like Alex's younger brother, if he had one that is. He had jet black hair, brown eyes, a brown jacket, very thin, tall, of Asian descent, and black pants.

"Blade100. You?"

"Xenolord."

"…Weird name."

"And Blade100 isn't?"

"Touché."

* * *

"Yes, girlfriend!" Jojo smiled with pride as she hugged Alex's leg, as the boy stood up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shiro cackled.

"What's so funny?" the Pink Moglin asked, glaring at the laughing man.

"You're a Moglin, and he's human…How exactly does that work?" the boy asked, through his laughter. "OW!" he yelped as Felix elbowed him. "I mean…How does sex work exactly? OW! I mean how long you two been dating? OW!" Shiro cried as Alex hit him. "Why does everyone hit me?! I thought Alex was the one who would get smacked!"

"Hurt my boyfriend and I'll kick your ass!" Jojo growled, hugging Alex's leg protectively.

"…And the blue thing?" Trip questioned, pointing at the flying blue blur.

"That's a baby dragon isn't it?" Aria realized.

"It's our son!" Jojo cried with glee.

"…." After that statement, everyone except Alex, Jojo, Zero, and Ben, took a large step back.

"He's adopted!" Ben stated. "Alex found the egg a few years ago and it hatched soon after."

"OOOOHHHHH!" a chorus of voice realized, and moved back.

"His name is Zero, say hi Zero," Jojo cooed.

"Hello! Are you my new mommies?" the dragon smiled.

"….Alex, did you corrupt this poor little dragon?" Rayne asked.

"No…Kind of…Maybe….Yes…Look, it's not my fault he thinks almost every girl I meet in his mom!"

"So…How exactly did you two meet?" Blaze asked.

"Alex saved my life! You see, a few years ago…"

* * *

"Uh oh…I think I'm lost," a Jojo from the past whispered as she walked down a dark alley. It was night, and the moon was full and high in the air, as the pink Moglin looked around for a way back home. "Hello?"

"Lost, cutie?" a human man asked. The pink Moglin turned her head to see a group of men walk over to her. Five of them, each dressed in dirty, ragged, and looking at Jojo hungrily.

"Huh?"

"Maybe we can help you? For a price. You are pretty cute after all," one man smiled. "I mean, you still have the sex organs of a human girl," he joked as they all stepped closer.

"N-no! Get away from me you freaks!" Jojo gasped, realization dawning on her.

"Don't be that way, babe! We just want to have some bonding time with ya…"

"I'm telling you Zero, we did not go this way!" Alex sighed as he and his 'son' walked down the dark alley and saw the men surrounding Jojo. "Hey! You guys mind telling me where we are? Huh?"

"HELP!" Jojo cried as the leader of the small gang grabbed her.

"Quiet!"

"Hey buddy, I don't wanna be a bother, but I don't think she likes you that way. Or any way, to be exact."

"Why don't you buzz off, punk!" the man replied.

"Ooooh! Clever. How about you let her go, and then I can walk her home?"

"Get rid of him!"

Four of the bad guys ran at Alex who raised his brow before slipping past them. "Nice try, but I watch anime! I know how to fight!" he said, before spinning around and kicking one of the guys' head. The man hit the

"Wow…" Jojo whispered.

"Why you little!" one of the other guys yelled, and threw a punch at Alex.

The skirt chaser dodged the attack and head butted him, knocking the enemy out instantly. "HA…OW!" he groaned, holding his head in pain.

"He's amazing!" Jojo gasped.

"GO DADDY!" Zero cheered. "GO DADDY GO! WIN! YAY!" he continued, and grabbed a pom-pom with his tail and swung it around. He also had a small banner in his mouth, which said, GO DADDY.

"Grab him" the last two guys yelled, charging at Alex.

"Zero! Sic em!" he ordered, and the blue dragon jumped at one of the men, biting hit ear painfully.

"OW! OW! GET IT OFF ME!"

"I got it! Don't worry!" the other man yelled and began smacking his friend, trying to get Zero off.

"Right, they're done," Alex smiled. "Hmm? Wanna let her go or is this going to get violent…er? Violenter? Look, yes or no to letting her go!?"

"Violenter!? That's not even a real word!"

"I'll take that as a no!" the Dragonark boy declared, and kicked his foot against the man's crouch. "I win!" he laughed as the man hit the ground, and he caught Jojo in his hands. "You okay, beautiful?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes…"

"Don't worry. I'm a good guy," Alex grinned and gave her a flower, followed by a wink. "Come on, I'll walk you home. Zero, let's go!" he ordered, motioning the baby dragon to follow.

"Coming Daddy!"

* * *

"…Is that how it really happened?" Arcana asked.

"Wow! Good job Alex! High Five!" Felix stated, and slapped her friend's hand.

"I have a hard time believing Alex defeated five grown men…Maybe if they were babies….babies with no limbs….MAYBE," Lizzie added.

"It's true! He was my hero!" Jojo squealed in joy. "I love him! And he loves me! Right Alex? Huh? Alex? Where'd you go?"

"I saw him jump out the window," Ben answered.

""But we're on the third floor!" Trip stated.

"That explains why I heard a scream and crash when he jumped out…"

* * *

"I can't stand it in here! I GOTTA GET OUT OR I'LL GO CRAZY!" Blade100 screamed.

"You've been here for five minutes," Xenolord stated.

"…Seriously? Feels like two. Well hopefully my girlfriend will come save me…Any minute now…AHHHH! HATE WAITITNG!"

"You're very impatient."

"Yeah I know. That's it! We must escape this prison! Like in the movies! We're going to need soap, a spoon, gum, and forks! MANY FORKS!"

"…This guy makes me look like sane…" Xenolord commented.

"With me or not?!"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

"Excellent! Come my less famous sidekick! AWAY!" Blade100 screamed and jumped forward, hitting the wall. "…Whoops….Maybe we should wait for them to let us out for dinner tonight."

"Good plan."

"Dinner time, maggots!" the warden screamed as the criminals began lining up for dinner.

"Did you get the soap?" Blade100 asked as they sat down at a table.

"Yes, I got it. Was not fun."

"Silence my less famous sidekick. I got the forks and spoon. Now we need the gum…" Blade100 whispered.

"Hey! Punk! Give me your food!" a large man screamed, walking over. The two looked at him, and saw he was chewing gum in his mouth.

"AHA!" Blade100 smiled and suddenly forced his entire hand into the man's mouth. "Hm…GOT IT!" he declared, and yanked out the man's brain. "…That ain't it! Here, Xenolord, hold this!"

"I don't want it!"

"Come on! Be a pal!"

"Fine," Xenolord sighed and held the brain as Blade100 reached into the man's mouth again, looking for the gum.

"Nope, lungs…Nope, large intestine…Nope, small intestine…No-…I don't even want to know what that is…! Car keys, books, pie, a jewel, latex mask, heart, kidney, F-27 jet…This is going to take a while," Blade100 sighed as he pulled out a large raccoon from the man's mouth. The raccoon looked at him before running off, turning around only to see what would come out of the mouth next.

To answer the raccoon, Blade100 ended up pulling out a wolf, which ran after the raccoon to eat.

"…This guy sure knows how to eat," Xenolord commented.

* * *

"Alex!" Jojo cried. "Zero, come on!" she ordered and hopped on to the little blue dragon and flew out the window, in hunt of the Dragonark boy.

"…They gone?" Alex asked, opening up his door.

"Wait, I don't you jumped out the window?" Trip said.

"My little secret, ladies."

"Nice girl you have, Alex," Arcane commented.

"Thanks. Now you see why I didn't want to go here!"

"Why? Jojo seems nice…a little obsessive, but nice," Lizzie stated.

"Yeah…but…she's just so…so…I don't know! I'm a bachelor! I mean, flirting, making out, doing it with a girl is one thing, but Jojo wants a relationship! I ain't ready for that! I cannot be tied down like that!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Rayne asked.

"Probably. In fact, by the end of this chapter, I would have probably learned an important moral lesson, but until then, I shall remain firm. There is NO WAY I would ever date Jojo!"

"Alex…" Rayne whispered.

"She's right behind me, ain't she?" the skirt chaser gulped.

"Yeah. She's also crying," Lizzie added.

"Crud…Jojo, I-"

"You hate me…?" Jojo asked, sitting on top of Zero, who was perched on the open window. The pink Moglin was teary eyed, her ears were down. Sadness was an obvious feature on her.

"NO! No! Awww Jojo, don't cry! Please I just…think you're annoying…Ow!" Alex groaned as Felix smacked him.

"I…I'm sorry for annoying you…Zero…take me home, please…" Jojo choked out through her tears as the blue dragon obeyed.

"…Crud…"

**SMACK!**

"You made her cry!" Arcane accused. "I hope you feel good about yourself!"

"No…No, not really, actually. I can't stand it when cute girls cry like that! Ow…What is this…feeling in my heart?"

"It's probably guilt," Faust explained.

"Guilt? What is this…guilt?"

"You get it whenever you feel bad after doing something bad," Maria explained.

"Guilt sucks…."

* * *

"Possum, teeth, guns, clown outfit, iPod…Mom?"

"Hi honey!"

"…Just ignore it, she'll go away," Blade100 whispered as he continued to pull things out of the mouth of the now dead man. "Toy car, TV, batteries, scooter, wheel, AHA! GUM! Look Xenolord! I got it!"

"Huh? Oh! Great!" Xenolord yawned as he awoke from his nap.

"Quickly! To the next phase of my plan!"

"Okay, so now what?" Xenolord asked as he and Blade100 stood in their cell.

"NOW! WE ESCAPE! WITH THE POWER…OF SOAP!"

"…You are crazy."

"That's right."

"So….what next?"

"Simple," Blade100 smiled as he held the soap and looked at his partner.

"….Why are you looking at me like that?"

"HA!" the younger boy screamed, and tackled the other guy down and began stuffing the soap into his mouth. After forcing the bar of soap into Xenolord's mouth, he ran to the cell door and screamed, "GUARDS! THIS GUY IS SICK!"

"Oh please! Do you know how many people try that trick?" a guard asked, walking over.

"But he really is! Look!" Blade100 said, and picked up Xenolord, who looked pale, with his eyes watering.

"He looks fine to-"

"BLARG!" the man gagged as he unleashed a flood of stomach acid, soap, and his dinner into the guards' faces.

"AWWWW! GROSS!" one yelled, and as he tried to get the barf off his face. As he did this, Blade100 used the fork from earlier and put the gum on it. He then reached forward with the fork, and stuck the keys on one of the guards' belt, to the gum, and brought it over. "Told you it would work!"

"…How did that…? No…I don't wanna know. Let's just go."

"Right! Next, the power of spoons!"

* * *

"Mommy?"

"I'm not your mommy, Zero…"

"Mommy, Daddy did not mean it. Daddy does love you, he does!" Zero stated, knowing full well what was wrong. His Daddy said something bad, and now Mommy was sad. Zero didn't know much about women, but he knew enough that when women are sad, its either boy trouble or shopping trouble.

And they were nowhere near a mall.

"No Zero…He doesn't…I've been thinking, and…I've been so annoying to Alex…I thought that love could overcome the fact we're two different species, but…I was so horribly wrong…"

"Mommy! No! That's wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! You good Mommy! Best Mommy! Best Mommy a baby dragon can ask for!"

"…Here's my stop Zero. Drop me off there," Jojo commanded.

"…Yes, Mommy…"

Zero did as he was told and when Jojo walked back into her small hut, he looked up, singing a bright star shine in a sea of similar ones. As his small black wings lifted him up, he began humming a tune before gently reciting a very famous nursery rhyme his daddy once sang to him.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

"Hmm…I wish there was a way for Mommy Jojo and Daddy to be together…" Zero sighed.

* * *

"FREEDOM! FREEEEEEEEEEDOM!" Blade100 screamed as he and Xenolord ran to the large wall that separated them from freedom.

"Okay, now what?"

"NOW we use the spoons to tunnel ourselves out!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Brilliant."

"Thanks! I just know this will work!"

"How did that not work!?" Blade100 screamed.

"Who knows?!" Xenolord replied.

"Well don't worry! I have plenty of other ideas!"

"…Well, I'll admit your plans are at least exciting."

"Up…Up…AND AWAY!" Blade100 screamed as threw Xenolord into the air.

"OW!" the man replied as he collided face first into the wall.

"….Hmm….I might need a new plan."

"A catapult!?" Xenolord asked as they sat in the wooden machine.

"YES! Hang on!" Blade100 stated as the catapult suddenly fell apart. "…That could have gone worse!"

"Well, back to the drawing board!" Xenolord sighed.

**BOOM!**

The catapult then burst into flames and exploded, landing our heroes on the ground, covered in soot.

"….That hurt," Blade100 commented.

"That it did."

-

"Come on, hurry up!" Xenolord ordered.

"Hey! Making a gun is harder then it looks!" Blade100 stated. The criminal had with him cotton wadding, musket balls, a cannon; ram rod, and a bowl of gunpower. "I need to put this in just or it will blow up!"

"Well hurry up! The guards are coming!" the partner in crime screamed.

"Alright! Aright! Powder! Ball! Wadding!" he announced, putting the thing in the small cannon. "RAM ROD!"

**BOOM!**

"…It blew up," Xenolord stated.

"I noticed. Maybe its ball, powder, wadding, then ram ro-?"

**BOOM**

"Maybe its wadding."

**BOOM!**

"The cotton wadding blew up."

"Ball."

**BOOM!**

"Pow-"

**BOOM!**

"Then ram r-"

**BOOM!**

"…Can we just go back to our cell?" Blade100 groaned.

* * *

"Man…Things feel so weird with Alex being so silent," Blaze stated.

"Tell me about it….Its nice," Arcana commented.

"That's mean!" Felix commented. "I like Alex! He's nice to me!"

"You do realize all those times he was nice to you, it was because he wanted to do you, right?" Shiro asked.

"What..?"

"Maybe we can try cheering him up!" Natalya suggested.

"How?" Lizzie asked.

"Funny you should mention that!" Ben replied, walking over to the kids. "Look what I found! Rave at 10:30 PM tonight at Falconreach Underground!"

"A rave? Would that work?" Aria asked.

"Anyone have a better plan?" Trip replied. "No? Then let's do it!"

"Here's the key to Alex's room. Have fun kids!" Ben said, handing Rayne a key. The group nodded and thanked the guardian and ran to Alex's room, not using the room and instead, kicking the door down.

"Huh? What are you guys doing h-?!"

"GRAB HIM!" Rayne ordered.

"This is both horribly uncomfortable, and amazingly erotic," Alex commented as the girls carried him out of Ben's apartment tied up with rope.

"For the last time! We're just taking you to a rave!" Blaze sighed.

"You know personally I like being on top, but if it's your gals I might consider being on the bottom."

-

"Why are we doing this again?" Arcana grumbled.

"Because Alex is our friend!" Felix replied.

"She's cute," Shiro pointed as a blond walked by.

"Yeah…She is!" Alex agreed, and when the girl walked by he delivered a loud slap to her ass and smiled….right before being slapped by the girl. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Alex seems to be returning to normal," Lizzie stated, rather loudly due to the loud music playing.

"…Bad or good?" Rayne asked as the multicolored lights shined and illuminated small parts of the club, moving all around.

"Hard to tell," Armour answered. "Hey, where did Trip and Aria go?"

"They're dancing together," Felix answered, pointing at the two girls dancing to the rave techno beat. "It looks like fun!"

"Come on Rayne, let's join them!" Lizzie suggested, tugging on her girlfriend's arm.

"Whoa!"

As the rest of the girls ran on to the dance floor, the boys were left alone at the table. They looked at one another, before looking around for a partner, because you can't dance at rave without a sexy girl with you.

"Wow…" Alex whispered as he saw a girl walk in.

"What? What is i-…wow," the other boys repeated as a beauty walked in.

The girl looked like she was older than the group of teens, around her early twenties. She had emerald green eyes which shined even in the darkness of the rave. A red cocktail dress that seemed two sizes too small, as our heroes could just barely glimpse the woman's pink thong. The woman also had long, beautiful pink hair which extended all the way to her big and sweet bottom. Of course, the parts of her that stood out were exposed cleavage, and large bust.

"…Wow…" Shiro whispered. "I think I'm in love…" he added as he began moving to the pink haired beauty.

"Oh no you don't! She's mine!" Alex yelled, pushing the other boy out of the way and running to the beauty. "Hi! I'm Alex, Alex Dragonark. You must be Amazingly. Amazingly Sexy. Right?"

The woman looked at Alex before turning her head and walking away, her red high heels making soft clicks at they hit the ground.

"What, not even a reply? That's not right…" the Dragonark whispered.

As the girl walked by, both guys and girls turned to stare at her, also becoming hypnotized by her beauty and sexy body. Many boys and girls flirted with her, and instead of just ignoring them like with Alex, she thanked them and even flirted back a bit with them.

"What the heck?" the Dragonark boy said.

"My turn!" Shiro declared, but was once again pushed out of the way of Alex and ran to the pink haired beauty.

"Hey, I'm Alex. I lost my number can I have yours?" the skirtchaser smiled.

And again, the girl turned away, though this time with a mean, 'HMPH' in reply to Alex's phrase.

"Hey baby, how about I lead you away from this loser?" another more muscular man offered, pushing Alex aside.

"That will be great, just one second," the pink girl replied and turned to Alex. "Come over here," she whispered, motioning him closer. He leaned forward and she whispered into his ear, "You broke my heart Alex…I hope I just did the same to you."

**POW!**

Alex was shot back and crashed into a table as the girl walked off with the other man, leaving the flirt lying in the remains of the table.

"Alex! You okay?" Felix asked, running over.

"Geez! What did you do to get her mad?" Arcana asked.

"…Jojo…"

"What?" the girl asked before Alex jumped up and ran after the girl. "Hey! Alex! Where is he going?!"

"Dunno…Should we follow?" Natalya asked.

"Maybe this is one of those 'let him do it himself' things?" Maria suggested.

"…Who votes we leave Alex alone?" Trip asked. "Who votes we go help him?"

"I can't believe this! How the heck is this even possible!? But that voice…What she said…She has to be!" Alex yelled as he looked around for Jojo and the other man. "Oh come on! They couldn't have gotten that far away!"

* * *

"That was a pretty good hit you got on that one kid," the man commented as he led the beautiful woman into an alley.

"Yeah…I never knew I had it in me…"

"Something wrong, babe?"

"I don't know…I kind of feel bad for what I did back there…" the pink woman sighed.

"Well don't worry babe, I think I know how to make you feel better," the man replied, before suddenly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "But first let's get your clothes off!"

"Hey! Stop!" she ordered, fighting him off, trying to break out of her grip. She was afraid now…Was this man planning to do what she thought he was planning to do? She was too afraid to really fight back as the man pushed her against the wall and licked his lips. "Don't tell me you didn't see this com-"

"JOJO!"

The two turned to see Alex staring at them. The boy stood there like a statue, staring at this man as he held the pink haired beauty.

"Alex…Help," the tearful Moglin-turned-human begged.

"Buzz off, ki-"

"HA!" Alex roared and slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him flying. "You are dead!"

Jojo stared with wide wet eyes as she watched her hero beat the cruel man around. _I…I hurt him and now…He's still saving me after all of this…_

"I heard him from over here!" Felix stated as she, Trip, Aria, Shiro, Amour, Faust, and Serras ran into the alley. "Wow…"

"RAH!" Alex screamed as he threw the larger man out of the alley. "That's for Jojo!" he stated, before kicking the man into the air. "That's for me! And this…IS FOR FUN!" the Dragonark boy finished as he stomped on the man, sending him back down.

"…Where did you learn to fight like that?" Serras asked.

"My Dad used to teach me! He was great fighter!" Alex replied, before his eyes widened. "OW!" he screamed, holding his foot, and then his hand. "I think I hit that guy too hard!" he groaned, rubbing his possibly broken fingers.

"Alex…"

"Jojo?"

"That's Jojo!?" Shiro questioned. "How…But she…What?"

"DADDY! MOMMIES! UNCLES!" Zero called out, flying over. As soon as he did, he crashed into Alex, making the two lay on the ground, half conscious. "Owie…"

"Ughhhh…"

"DADDY! MOMMIES! UNCLES! ImadeawishforMommyJojoandDaddytobehappythenIsawgreatbigpinklightshinefromMommyJojo'shome,andthenIsawhertalkingtoherselfthroughawindowandthenshelefttogofindDaddy,soIwenttogotellDaddythatMommywashuman,butwasalsoverymadathim! But then I got lost…" the blue dragon explained.

"…What?" everyone asked, except Felix.

"He said, he made a wish for Jojo and Alex to be happy, and then he saw a great big pink light shine from Jojo's home, and then saw her talking to herself through a window and then she left to go find Alex, so Zero went to go tell Alex that Jojo was not only human, but was also very mad at him," the cat demon explained.

"……?"

"What? What's it obvious?"

"Right…Look, Jojo-"

"Alex-"

"I'm sorry? You're sorry? What are you sorry for? I should be sorry! No me!" the two said simultaneously.

"I broke your heart! I was a total jerk!"

"No, you weren't, I was just annoying little fan girl, and you were just being nice to me."

"Actually, he was a jerk," Armour commented. "…Sorry, not helping, am I?"

"No! Look, you like me, and I like you. It's simple. If you're willing to take me back, I swear I'll try to make you as happy as can be…I'll understand if you refuse."

"Alex…I don't know if this transformation is permanent. Are you really willing to take a little Moglin as a lover? Even if I do remain human, my human form is years older than you! Not to mention if this wish wears off… We're not even the same sp-" the pink haired woman was quickly silenced as the younger boy's lips.

"Awww!" the girls cooed.

"Oh come on! Now even Alex has a girl?" Shiro sighed. "When will it be my turn?"

"…Wow," Jojo whispered, a small trail of saliva linking the two mouths.

"Yeah…Wow…So…Does this mean we're an item? WHOA!" the Dragonark boy yelled as the older woman tackled him down, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him wildly, which Alex returned.

"…Okay! That's enough, no need to get your clothes off!" Trip yelled as she noticed the two were trying to undress the other. "Geez," the blushing red girl whispered.

"Hey, where are the others?" Alex asked his face covered in pink lipstick kiss marks.

"Oh, they're back at your place. Come on, let's go meet them there," Felix answered.

"We can tell them the good news," Aria added.

* * *

"So any other bright ideas?" Xenolord sighed.

**BOOM!**

"Did something blow up again?" Blade100 asked. "Wait…Baby!" he screamed as a woman ran to their cell. "What took you so long? Xenolord, this is my girlfriend, Dragon! Dragon, this is my friend, Xenolord!"

"…Your girlfriend looks like a freaking Amazon!" the man whispered.

It was true! The woman had long, flowing brown hair, a beautiful boy, stood taller than both boys, and had a sword strapped to her waist, and skin tight clothes, which showed off her features well.

"How did you two get together?"

"She thinks I'm cute," Blade100 shrugged as Dragon ripped the bars open.

"Come on you two!" she ordered. "I have the truck waiting outside!"

"Thanks again for busting us out, baby," Blade100 said. "You're one in a million!" he complimented, wrapping his arm around her side and kissing her cheek.

"No problem. Thanks for taking care of my little boyfriend while he was in jail, Xenolord. We can't drive you to where you need to go, but we can give you a ride," Dragon smiled as she opened the camouflaged truck. "Here, use this."

"…A motorcycle?" Xenolord whispered. "COOL!" he yelled, and jumped on to it. He started it up and looked at his friends, and smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe! All an author has to do is write us in. Until then, see you!" Blade100 answered as the older man drove off with motorcycle.

"Falconreach, here I come!" he yelled.

* * *

"Think they'll be home soon?" Rayne asked.

"Who knows?" Lizzie replied.

"Hmm? Where's that one girl? Arcana?" Ben asked, looking around.

"…"

**CRASH!**

"Guys! Look what I found!" they heard her voice yell.

"What? What is it?!" Maria asked as they ran to the center of the voice, finding Arcana in Alex's room.

"Look!"

"The Dragonark Family tree?" Blaze read. "Grace Dragonark, who married a man named Hunter. They had two sons, Charles Dragonark, who had a son named Alex Dragonark."

"Charles Dragonark…That name sounds familiar..." Faust stated.

"As it should. Charles used to be police officer, and a damn good one, in a city called Krovesport, a lawless, Rouge-filled land. Alex was born there, before moving here and growing up. He hardly remembers that place, since ya know…Babies ain't really that good at remembering stuff."

((Krovesport is a real place! Check out AdventureQuest if ya don't believe me!"

"Wait, it says here Charles also had a brother," Natalya said. "A man named…Sep…Spe…How do you pronounce this?"

"Sepulchure. The man's name was, Sepulchure Dragonark, Alex's uncle. He has a daughter, Gravelyn, Alex's cousin..."

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUM!

* * *

**END….FOR NOW…Okay, bye.**

…I felt this chapter was badly made…Then again I feel that way about A LOT of my stories, so it's up to you to decide. So…Here are some things for the next Authors to poke at.

If Sepulchure is an evil undead ruler in Dragonfable and AdventureQuestWorlds, what is he in here? An evil business man? A gangster? All of the above? That's for the next author to tell.

What about his daughter? What relation might Gravelyn have with Alex? Does she hate him? Love him? Care for him? Also not for me to tell.

What about Jojo's transformation? Is it a permanent transformation? Temporary? Can she switch between the two? Not for me to tell.

What will be the others' reaction when they find out Alex has a girlfriend?

Will Xenolord reach Falconreach on time with his new MOTORCYCLE?

What are DA and Flame doing while all of this is happening?


End file.
